


Diving Squad 2

by pcwtosh



Series: Diving Squad [2]
Category: Diving RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Curious Matty has a friend staying over.
Relationships: Matty Lee/Jack Laugher
Series: Diving Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682524
Kudos: 9





	Diving Squad 2

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**The Diving Squad 2**

Matty’s phone chimed, an incoming WhatsApp message, “Be there soon :D.” Matty broke into a wide smile, his Team GB diving teammate Jack Laugher was down visiting from Yorkshire. The boys planned a proper catch up, on tonight's agenda; girls, beer & shit TV. Matty had tidied the flat and been a good housewife, since Tom was away he had no help, but since Tom was away he could just tactically hide the mess, shirts thrown into the bottom of a wardrobe, job done. 

Buzzzzzzzz, Matty’s feet leapt into the air in shock as the buzzer rang, he jumped up to answer the intercom, “Hello?”...”It’s Jack.” Matty pressed the key “Door open” the intercom announced and Jack let himself in. Jack burst through the door beaming, he had a bag of beer in his hand, wearing a tight slim fit t-shirt and a pair of chino shorts. “Sup biatch?!!!” “Haha, come in mate.” Matty chuckled, “Make yourself at home, you know where to put your stuff.” Jack put the bags on the floor and threw his backpack on Tom’s bed. Matty picked the bag up removing two beers and leaving them on the table before taking the rest to the kitchen and putting them in the fridge.

Matty returned to the living room to find Jack on the couch, shoes off in white trainer socks flicking through Netflix. “What do you want to watch?” Jack asked as Matty placed two glasses, a big bag of Doritos and salsa on the table. Matty thought for a second, “Something funny” he replied. “Funny it is.” Jack smiled, he landed on Brooklyn-Nine-Nine and hit play. “So catch me up, what’s been going on?" Jack started.

The lads drank their beer and caught up with the sitcom playing along mindlessly in the background. “Still loving it in the big LDN and living with Tom?” Jack asked. “Yeah he’s great.” Matty started, “We have a blast most days hanging out, music, films, and whenever Robbie is around he calls me Uncle Matty.” he beamed. Jack watched Matty as he spoke, _he looks positively happy it was endearingly cute_. “You look happier than ever, I was worried when you split with the girlfriend but Tom’s obviously looking after you…” “Or I look after him!” Matty snapped playfully and Jack broke into a beautiful dimpled smile.

“So what’s the deal, is Tom a good boy or are the rumours true?” Jack quizzed. Matty thought about his response, _I’ve known Jack forever, he won’t judge me will he_. “Nah the rumours are bollocks, Tom hasn’t had anyone over here and when he’s not here he’s with Dustin so I don’t think he’s cheating.” Matty said, “That’s good, Tom’s a good lad and I hope they stay together, especially for Robbie.” Jack replied with a smile, Matty gulped and took a long swig of his beer awkwardly. 

Jack watched Matty as he drank, “You ok?” he asked. “Yeah, yeah man, so how are things with your missus?” Matty shot back. “...yeah fine mate, you asked that like 2 beers ago.” Jack chuckled, “what’s up Matty?” he continued, “nothinggg” Matty lied, “I call bullshit, you’re hiding something...look if you don’t want to talk about it then that’s fine but we are mates, don’t suffer in silence.” Jack smiled reassuringly. _Ok, just tell him, he’s not going to give in, Tom’s gonna kill me_. Matty sighed, “Ok, if I tell you something can you keep it to yourself?” he asked. “Of course man, what’s going on?” Jack replied. Matty fought to bring the word to his lips, “soooo, Tom and I sometimes mess around and I really enjoy it...” Matty explained, Jack gaped holding a long moment of silence.

“Shitttttt, of course you do!” exclaimed Jack, “quality! Wait, I’m guessing Dustin knows?” Matty nodded, “basically only when he’s here. We aren’t allowed to when we are competing because it's not good for our performance, and whenever Dustin is in town obviously we don’t do anything then either.” Matty finished. “Yeah I get that'' Jack agreed, “well as long as you’re ok, just be careful and don’t get in too deep.” Jack said. “I won’t” Matty replied defensively “It’s been a lot of fun, and I love Tom as a friend, same way I do with you but obviously a little differently” Matty giggled. “You love me now do you, now I’m sure you’ve been spending too much time with Tom'' Jack teased, “...I am a little jealous though.” Matty’s eyes crept round to Jack’s mischievous smile, “what are you talking about?” Matty asked, Jack exhaled, “well a little experimentation I guess, most I got out of Chris was a handjob.” Matty raised his eyebrows, “ohhh, I get you. Not gonna lie, it's been pretty fucking amazing.” Matty beamed, “guess I will have to give it a try at some point.” Jack replied. Matty took a swig of beer, “Is that a hint?” Matty asked, “noooo, just thinking out loud...why, did you want to do something together?” Jack asked, Matty nodded, “sure!” he burst out and they both giggled.

The boys changed positions on the couch so they were facing each other trying to contain their laughter. Jack composed himself while Matty beamed with excitement, they kissed hungrily clutching each other’s heads for leverage. Matty’s spare hand rested on Jack’s shin before wandering up his thick muscular thigh and landing on Jack’s crotch.

Jack broke the kiss pulling back, “is everything ok?” Matty asked looking concerned. “Absolutely” Jack smiled “I was wondering, how far did you want to go?” Jack continued. “Well, I would be up for it if you wanted to top?” Matty replied sounding tentative. “Yeah fuck it, why not!” Jack beamed. Matty stood up, taking Jack’s hand and pulled the blonde boy with him leading him to the bedroom. They got to the bed, Matty pulled his t-shirt over his head throwing it aside, followed by his trackie bottoms then dropped his boxers and jumped on to his bed. Jack followed suit, pulling his tight top over his head, dropping his chino shorts and then his boxers, climbing into bed alongside Matty in just his white trainer socks.

Another hot Yorkshire embrace, both boys instinctively resumed kissing. Jack took a handful of Matty’s peachy bum, _good idea_ Matty thought to himself cupping Jack’s huge meaty arse in his left hand. Matty’s right hand located Jack’s thick penis again holding it gently sliding the thin layer of outer skin up and down. Jack responded with a satisfied coo as his 7 inch veiny cock hardened in Matty’s hands, “seems like you’re ready for action.” Matty smiled, Jack returned his smile, “are you interested in rimming me first?” Matty continued, Jack hadn’t thought about it, but made up his mind quickly nodding enthusiastically. Matty rolled on to his front and Jack moved in behind Matty’s big pale globes, Matty spread his cheeks flaunting his sweet pink hole, Jack took a deep breath and launched himself at Matty’s hole. “Ooooft.” Matty sighed as Jack wide tongue slipped into his hole, _this tastes pretty fucking good_ Jack thought to himself, _I could get used to this_. Jack's tongue lapped hungrily at Matty's virgin hole, the taller moaned gently as the anticipation grew inside him.

Jack pulled back to examine his work, Matty’s hole was slick and shiny with Jack’s wet saliva, “How are you feeling?” Jack enquired. “Errr, I think I’m ready for it if you go slow.” Matty replied and Jack nodded. “Jack, do you think you could maybe film it? Like when you put your head in.” Matty continued, Jack paused for a second, _the dirty fucker, now that is fucking hot_ , “Sure!” Jack rolled over to the edge of the bed to locate his phone in his shorts pocket while Matty took a tube of lube out of the draw and placed it on the bed for Jack. _If Tom can do this, then so can_ I Matty bit his lip in anticipation, but he trusted Jack to be gentle.

Jack fumbled around with his iPhone, _open camera and now video_. He placed the camera down and picked up the lube squeezing a little out on his index and middle fingers, “brace yourself” Jack rubbed his fingers along Matty’s hole generously applying wet lube before forcing them beyond the ring “SSSTT” Matty gasped through clenched teeth, _ok that was just the warm up_. Jack removed his fingers and applied more lube, this time he smothered his boner making sure to apply a little extra to the head.

Jack picked up his phone and hit record as he edged towards Matty’s hole, Matty felt the end of Jack’s prick touch his opening, he closed his eyes and pushed out. Jack watched on his phone screen as his head pushed against Matty’s hole slowly disappearing inside him. “AWWWW” Matty cooed beneath him, Jack could only stroke Matty’s pale lower back and make shushing noises as some sort of reassurance. Jack’s head popped inside Matty’s ring and now they were officially united, keeping his eyes on the recording Jack pushed his body weight forward. Matty’s exhaling beneath the blonde boy got deeper and stronger as his friend’s cock delved deeper into him. Jack fought the instinct to power fuck Matty, he could hear the taller boy struggling to cope, “you’re nearly there Matty” Jack lied, _a good three and a half inches to go_! Matty’s mind raced through the pain, _Tom you’re my hero,_ _all the times you let me do this to you, I definitely owe you one_. Jack made more progress, just an inch left to go, to Matty it felt like forever and a day, his insides cursed him for allowing such an intrusion, his cock however seemed semi interested as Jack got to within half an inch of Matty’s peachy bum. Jack went for the final push and Matty gasped as Jack’s shaven crotch touched his arse cheeks.

“Here Matty, put the phone up on the side table.” Jack instructed. Matty reached back and took the phone, propping it up against his digital clock so that the camera could record them fuck. “Are you ok?” Jack asked, “My arse feels like it’s on fire” Matty chuckled, his face flushed red in pain, “but it’s getting easier to deal with” he finished. Jack took that as his green light and gently began to slide up and down Matty’s loosening hole.

Jack’s thick muscular thighs tightened as he pushed himself deep inside, his cock felt warm and stimulated inside Matty’s warm chute. Matty’s breathing became a gentle cooing as Jack’s penetration transformed from excruciating pain to deep internal pleasure. Jack’s swollen pink cock head brushed Matty’s prostate, the bottom boy reacted with a forced “ughhh” of satisfaction. Jack’s hands took hold of Matty’s sides and he increased his momentum as his pelvis slapped against Matty’s peachy bum cheeks. Matty stroked himself as Jack worked his hole behind him, _fuck me I’m loving this_ , precum began to trickle from his cock. Jack looked down on Matty slim back as he pulled the bottom boy hard onto his cock again and again, Matty’s face resting on the bed in front of him.

Jack pulled himself out of Matty suddenly with a quick pop, “turn over.” He instructed, Matty rolled onto his back spreading his legs and raising them slightly. Jack instinctively slipped between Matty’s legs and Matty rested them on Jack’s thighs, Jack massaged his cock again relocating Matty’s loose hole. This time he re-entered Matty’s arse with one gentle push and Matty gasped in happy enjoyment as Jack split him open again.

Now the boys were face-to-face, Jack eyed Matty’s thick hairy thighs and the cute tuft of hair between his pecs, _MMMM the dirty little slut_ Jack thought as he rocked back and forth inside Matty again. Matty groaned with pleasure watching Jack’s silking smooth muscles tensing, his rock hard abs stuffing his hard cock inside Matty’s belly, his broad rock hard pecs smiling down and Jack’s dimpled face deep in concentration pleasuring Matty.

Beads of sweat formed on Jack’s forehead and atop his lip as he worked Matty’s hole harder, the passion grew between them, “kiss me?” Matty begged, Jack leant in and delivered a deep strong kiss, Matty flung his arms behind Jack’s head as the top continued to pummel him. The camera recording the boys passionately exploring each other’s mouths, sucking the other boy’s flavour, Matty’s whimpers of joy as Jack pumped him again and again, Jack’s manly grunts as he attempted to damage the boy below him lovingly.

“I’m not going to last much longer” Jack panted. Matty watched Jack’s blue eyes swinging around inside their sockets. Matty stroked himself furiously trying to keep up as Jack thrust himself inside Matty, his arms under Matty’s sides for leverage Jack clubbed Matty’s G-spot. The sweat coming off Jack turned Matty on even more, the heat emitting off Jack had Matty’s balls churning as Jack started to buckle above him. “FUCK FUCK FUCKKKK” Jack gasped in shock as he fired his hot cum deep up inside Matty. Matty could feel himself filling up, he was in a whole new world of ecstasy, Jack was able to push himself in a few more times as he cum and that was just long enough for Matty. Matty’s cock erupted firing hot cum into the air landing on his chest, thicks drops of cum reflected in the light. Jack gave in to the urge and lent in running his tongue along Matty’s sweaty chest hair licking up a dollop of Matty’s cum. Matty looked up at him and smiled, “fuck me that was hawttttt!” Jack grinned back at him, “that was amazing Matty, I can’t believe we haven’t done that before.”

Jack popped out of Matty and lay beside him, Matty reached towards Jack’s mobile phone and ended the recording. “You’re gonna send this to me right?” Matty asked handing Jack his phone, “Sure, that was incredible though, I can see why you do it with Tom.” Jack chuckled. Matty reached for the tissues and cleaned himself up, “So yeah, next time you’re in town let’s do that again?” Matty beamed, “Yeah, I can’t see how we wouldn’t now, all of a sudden Tokyo seems like it's gonna be a big laugh now right? We can do a Japanese sex tape this time.” Jack winked.

The boys got their breath back, “Ok bitch, let’s go watch some more TV.” Matty smiled and Jack threw on some underwear and followed him into the living room. “So other than Tom, who else would you do?” Jack quizzed, Matty eyed Jack, “Well…”

**END**

Fill in the final blank :) !!!

Thank you for reading. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com 


End file.
